United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0314495 discloses a system comprising a mobile offshore drilling unit, a first group of wells drilled by the mobile offshore drilling unit, a second group of wells drilled by the mobile offshore drilling unit, wherein the mobile offshore drilling unit comprises processing equipment adapted to process production from the first group of wells and the second group of wells. United States Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0314495 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
PCT Patent Application Publication Number WO 2009/148943 discloses a method of drilling and producing from an offshore structure, comprising drilling a first well from the offshore structure with a drilling riser; completing the first well with a first subsurface tree; connecting the first subsurface tree to a manifold; drilling a second well from the offshore structure with a drilling riser; completing the second well with a second subsurface tree; connecting the second subsurface tree to the manifold; and connecting a production riser to the manifold and the offshore structure. PCT Patent Application Publication Number WO 2009/148943 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
PCT Patent Application Publication Number WO 2011/059918 discloses a floating offshore system in a body of water, comprising a floating structure; a bearing attached about a circumference of the floating structure; at least one anchor connected to a bottom of the body of water; a line connected to the anchor and the floating structure; a floating vessel adjacent to the floating structure; and a yoke connecting the floating vessel and connected to the bearing; wherein the bearing and yoke provide for relative motion between the floating structure and floating vessel, such that the floating vessel can rotate about a circumference of the floating structure and move independently, vertically (up and down) relative to the floating structure in response to varying operational and environmental loads. PCT Patent Application Publication Number WO 2011/059918 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.